overworld_and_other_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Runway: Virtual (season 1)
The first season of Project Runway: Virtual premiered on January 25, 2018, and concluded on February 5, 2018. The series was renewed for a second season on February 2, 2018. The season was won by Mylie of the Overworld series. Marth and Yoshi competed as wildcard contestants on season 4. Yoshi placed 7th, while Marth came in 5th. Demetria, Ike, and Wendy O. Koopa competed in the first season of ''Project Runway: Virtual All Stars''. Wendy placed 6th, Demetria was the runner-up, and Ike won the competition. Contestants Designer Progress KEY: * Blue and WIN indicates that the designer won the challenge. * Turquoise and HIGH indicates that the designer had the second highest score, but did not win. * Light blue and HIGH indicates that the designer had a high score, but did not win. * White and IN indicates the designer was safe. * Pink and LOW indicates the designer had a low score, but was not eliminated. * Orange and LOW indicates the designer was in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. * Red and OUT indicates the designer lost the challenge and was eliminated. NOTES: Episodes Episode 1: Battle of the Sexes The designers compete in a boys vs. girls team challenge, where the boys design a fall collection, and the girls and Birdo design a spring collection. WINNER: Wendy ELIMINATED: Yoshi Episode 2: It's a Party The designers must use unconventional materials from a party store to create a fashion-forward design. WINNER: Mylie ELIMINATED: Marth Episode 3: Good vs Evil The designers use light and dark versions of magic spells as inspirations for avant-garde fashion. The designers are put into pairs, with one designing the light version and the other designing the dark version. WINNER: Mario (paired with Scales) ELIMINATED: Link (paired with Zelda) Episode 4: Sink or Swim The designers must create a modern and chic swimwear look inspired by a trip to Delfino Island. They also must create a print to use as their fabric. WINNER: Demetria ELIMINATED: Daisy Episode 5: Run for Cover The designers must create a chic editorial look that would appear in a fashion magazine in the future. WINNER: Ike ELIMINATED: Wendy Episode 6: Fashion Flip The designers are put into three teams and must transform old fashion trends. WINNER:' Zelda' ELIMINATED:' Peach' Episode 7: Ocean of Opportunity The designers must use marine life as inspiration for avant-garde fashion. WINNER: Ike ELIMINATED: Scales Episode 8: The Nightmare Before Christmas The seven remaining designers take on an unconventional challenge of creating a look from items found in a Christmas novelty store, with the added twist that the dress cannot look like something inspired by or relating to Christmas. WINNER: Mylie ELIMINATED: Luigi Episode 9: Double 0 Fashion The designers must create high-fashion garments inspired by the film A Foreign Affair. The designers are shown a screening of the film before the challenge. WINNER: Mario ELIMINATED: None Episode 10: Iconic! The designers use fashion icons as inspiration for modern, high-fashion looks. This challenge determines who will be designing collections for Delfino Island Fashion Week. WINNER: Birdo ELIMINATED: Mario Episode 11: Finale, Pt. 1 The final five show off pieces from their collections at Delfino Island Fashion Week. Another elimination looms as only three designers will get to showcase their collections at Fashion Week. ADVANCED TO FASHION WEEK: Ike, Mylie, and Zelda ELIMINATED: Demetria & Birdo Episode 12: Finale, Pt. 2 The final three present their finished collections at Delfino Island Fashion Week, and the winner of Project Runway: Virtual is crowned. SEASON 1 WINNER:' Mylie' ELIMINATED:' Zelda & Ike'Category:2018 serie Category:Reality TV Competitions Category:Crossov